Grain pickups have been used for many years to assist in the harvesting of various small grains such as pinto beans, soy beans, peas, maize and corn. Generally, a grain pickup is attached to the front of a combine which picks up a swath of grain which has been cut earlier. The pickup serves to pick up the swath and feed it into the combine for processing therein. Various types of grain pickups are well known. The raking-type pickups shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,233,394; 2,713,762 and 2,795,100 are typical of raking-type pickups. Drum-type pickups are also well known wherein a plurality of metal or plastic tines are each individually fastened to a cylinder. While the drum-type pickups have generally proven to be operable at higher speeds, the prior art drum pickups have not always proven satisfactory.
It is therefore an object of the instant invention to provide a drum-type pickup which is capable of harvesting grains at relatively high speeds and yet which can be manufactured and serviced easily and quickly.